Acceptance
by AvengerStrife
Summary: Naruto brings Sasuke back only to watch Sakura fall head over heals for him once again. Naruto then finds what he's been searching for in the arms of Hinata. Oneshot. NaruHina. Lemon.


**A/N: This is just a short oneshot I thought I'd post. It's NaruHina and it is a lemon with some plot. So all minors and those who object to Hinata giving it up to Naruto, feel free to disembark now. **

.

**I own nothing. Thankfully Kishimoto is the mastermind behind Naruto, otherwise I'd be pimping him out to every character for ramen. :) **

.

.

.

**Acceptance**

.

Once again, Sakura had led him on and turned him down. Any shinobi in his right mind would've grown tired of the games and given up on chasing down Konoha's pink haired beauty, however Naruto was a knucklehead that just didn't know how to quit.

Yet again she had the nerve to confess her love to him only to run back to Sasuke the moment the raven set foot through the gates of Konoha.

Naruto had finally kept his promise, to both Sasuke and Sakura. He had managed to bring Sasuke back.

It hadn't been easy. Blood was drawn and tears were shed and now Sasuke was one more victory for Naruto, to add to the list of rebel ninjas that had lost all hope for human kind.

Finally Sasuke had acknowledged Naruto's strength and was now willing and ready to lay his own life down if necessary to save Konoha. Someday he'd become ANBU and would gladly serve to protect Hokage Naruto.

What more could Naruto want? He had succeeded. He had brought his best friend back to the Leaf Village and back to sanity.

Yet there was more he wanted and he had an idea of what or rather who it could be.

His heart always seemed to skip a beat every time he laid eyes on her. She was strong, smart, and beautiful and she was in love with Sasuke.

Tonight they celebrated among friends Sasuke's return.

Much to Sasuke's dismay most of the attention was on him, and surely he regretted returning home to some extent. However he owed this much to the dobe and would simply have to endure the social torture a bit longer for his best friend.

Naruto walked outside quietly, trying to get out unnoticed. Standing outside with a bottle of sake in his hand, he watched through the window as everyone inside laughed and rejoiced as they reminisced the old days and looked forward to new missions.

He was glad that his best friend was back. Team seven was now complete plus one. But he couldn't shake the feeling of loneliness deep inside. The feeling of sadness that took over, every time he saw how Sakura's bright green eyes seemed to glow whenever she looked at Sasuke. It had been so long since he had seen her truly smile and radiate happiness.

Sasuke on the other hand seemed his old self. Indifferent towards the overwhelming amounts of attention he was receiving at the moment. Perhaps it was all too much for him to take in so suddenly. Naruto laughed to himself as he watched the pained expression that played on Sasuke's face as Sakura and Ino began fighting over him just like old times.

"Na-Naruto-kun?"

He quickly turned to face the shy voice that could belong to only one person. "Hinata-chan"

"Wh-why are y-you out here alone Na-Naruto-kun?" Hinata was glad for the darkness that surrounded them tonight. The pale light of the moon was shadowed just enough by passing clouds and protected her from revealing a severe blush that began to form on her features as she realized they were all alone.

Naruto looked up at the sky, searching for the answer himself that may lie in the stars. "Just needed to think I guess" he wasn't sure why he had walked out. It was a celebration but he felt somewhat out of place, like he should be someplace else.

"F-forgive me, I-I'll leave you alone" She turned to leave.

"Take a walk with me Hinata"

Hinata was sure she must've been blushing profusely. _Take a walk with him? _Her pale eyes blinked in surprise "H-Hai!"

He led and she followed slowly behind him, too shy to keep level with him, unsure of what she could say or if she should even say anything at all.

Naruto slowed down and waited for her to catch up, not knowing why he had asked her to come. Perhaps it was the bottle of sake he had already consumed, or the next bottle that he currently held in his hand that he felt the need to share. He thought he needed to be alone. Maybe he just wanted to get something off his chest. Whatever it was, her closeness and silence was starting to make him uncomfortable.

Hinata just kept up and stared at the ground as she fiddled with her fingers, still hesitant to say a word.

Naruto continued to walk mindlessly and Hinata followed. Before they knew it they were at the door to Naruto's apartment. Naruto must've been on autopilot back home, but it would be rude to dismiss Hinata now and so he politely invited her in.

He set the bottle of sake on the kitchen table, offering Hinata a seat, as he looked for something to pour it into.

Naruto had just returned from his rescue mission and fortunately his apartment was clean, however his cupboards were empty as he was cleared almost everything not knowing if he'd return alive.

He sighed in defeat having found nothing. He opened the bottle and took a swig to drown his emotions and then offered it to the girl sitting quietly at his kitchen table, "I hope you don't mind" wiping his mouth with his jacket sleeve.

Hinata looked up and stared at the bottle being presented to her, as blue eyes watched her expectantly, waiting for her response. Hinata knew it wasn't very lady like for her to 'chug' out of the sake bottle and frankly was not much of a drinker herself, but who was she to deny her one true love her company and full participation.

Taking the bottle, she brought it to her lips and took a deep breath before taking a swig. The liquid burned on the way down causing her to squeeze her eyes shut as she swallowed down hard.

"I never thought I'd see you do that, Hinata!"

Feeling absolute embarrassment, Hinata's eyes searched the floor. She had just forsaken her lady like image in front of the one man who meant everything to her.

"Arigato Hinata"

_For making a fool of myself? _"F-for what Naruto-kun?" she asked sheepishly.

"For helping me drink this bottle". He grinned his signature grin. Who could say no to that? How could anyone not love that smile. His pure heart, his smile, the way he put everyone before himself, everything about him was just so untainted by the cruelty of the world.

"Hinata-chan? Are you alright?"

She had been staring at him and suddenly she found an escape plan that shocked even her. She grabbed the bottle from his hand and took another swig before offering it back to him.

He looked at her with amused eyes before taking a gulp. He sat on the chair across from her still with nothing to say as they both sat in silence with a bottle of sake in the middle of the table.

It was a comfortable silence. Naruto knew that if he ever did find what it was that he needed to get off of his chest, Hinata would be there to listen. In the meantime no words needed to be said, while Hinata would never pressure him into talking about things he didn't want to discuss, and he was thankful for that.

One by one they took swigs of the bottle until they reached the bottom. Hinata of course of sipped enough to keep him company while Naruto drank to fill the void.

"Sakura is in love with Sasuke" he stated suddenly, slurring his sentence.

Hinata knew that Naruto had always had a soft spot for Sakura. She had even hoped that perhaps one day, Sakura would acknowledge him so that he could find happiness. As much as she loved him, her happiness was only subject to his own. Even if she couldn't have him, she'd be satisfied.

_What a silly thought. It must be the alcohol taking its effect. _She thought as looked at the blond sitting before her with a melancholy look on his face. She wanted to reach out to him, hold him, tell him that she'd always love him and kiss some sense into him.

Slowly he stood up, ungracefully knocking his chair over in the process.

"Naruto-kun!" She was immediately at his side to keep him from loosing his balance.

"Arigato Hinata" He smiled. "Maybe I should lay down"

Hinata aided over to his room and he sat on the edge of his bed. She stood before him and looked around his small room. With the aid of the moonlight she could make out what seemed to be a noodle poster on the wall next to the window. On the right, a door led to the balcony. In the corner what looked like a tv…. suddenly "Na-Naruto-kun!" A shirtless Naruto was now slipping his pants off of his ankles and discarding them across the room. "I-I should go". She turned to leave but was stopped by a hand to her wrist.

"Stay with me". His bright blue eyes were shining in the dark, piercing into her soul, pleading to her. Hinata looked back at him. His expression was begging for her company and she could not resist. She allowed him to pull her closer to him as she stood between his legs.

His arms wrapped around her holding her tight with his face against her chest. She placed her hand on his back as her other caressed his hair in an attempt to comfort him. His hands bunched her shirt behind her as he held on to her, refusing to let her go.

Hinata felt helpless. There was nothing she could say or do at this moment but hold him.

Naruto was feeling the pain of rejection once again. All of his life he had been rejected by the villagers and by Sakura. If only he could see that Hinata had loved him all along and that she could fill the void within him. Holding her, he suddenly felt peace and a growing desire for her.

He pulled back slowly and looked up at her. Without hesitation he reached for her face, he stood from the bed and looked deep into her eyes.

Hinata stood frozen, confused and expectant for what was to come. She watched as his eyes closed slowly and she closed hers as well, loosing herself in the feeling when his lips finally met hers.

Soft lips moved carefully against hers but she could do little to respond. His tongue gently licked her lips and she opened her mouth instinctively accepting him inside.

Naruto placed his large hand on the small of her back pulling her closer into him. Unable to move her foot for balance they both fell onto the bed with her on top as her refused to let go.

Before she had a chance to regress into shyness Naruto rolled over her pinning her against his bed with his body.

He continued to kiss her with more need as his hands began exploring her body over her clothes. He placed his hand over her breast firmly. "Mmm" He continued as he indulged in the way her body was becoming more responsive to his touches and he knew she was just as lost as he.

Her body arched into his touch wanting to feel more of him. She ran her fingers through his gravity defying blond locks and invaded his mouth with her tongue.

Hinata had been waiting for this her whole life. With a little help from the sake she was suddenly courageous enough to enjoy this moment with the blond, if only for tonight.

Allowing his instincts to take over, Naruto began pulling down the zipper to Hinata's sweater, revealing perfect mounds of flesh beneath her mesh top. Hinata sat up, allowing him to continue undressing her. He continued slowly, removing every last article of clothing with care as if he were unwrapping the most delicate jewel in the entire shinobi world.

Once fully exposed to the blond, Hinata blushed as he stared in admiration at her body under the pale moonlight. Her hands moved to cover herself but were interrupted as his hand caught one. He kissed her palm before placing it behind his head as his lips crashed down on hers again.

Hinata gasped at the new feeling of his skin against hers and gripped tightly onto his hair. Her actions awoke a Kyuubi like hunger within him and he responded by kissing her with passion and desire.

His hands roamed over her flesh until he reached her core. Gently he slipped a finger inside and was happy to find her body was enjoying this as much as his. Easily gliding in a second finger fully inside of her she moaned softly and he smirked.

Naruto began kissing his way down her jaw to her neck. Placing open mouth kisses while licking tentatively at her flesh. He made his way to her breast and bit down gently on her nipple causing her to gasp before continuing his way down.

The pale eyed beauty beneath him continued to gasp as he continued his journey further down while pumping his fingers gently and painfully slowly in and out of her.

His hand caressed her inner thigh and his mouth made it to her center to join his skilled fingers as teased her bud with the tip of his tongue.

She held on to his hair while her nails dug into his shoulder in response to the pleasure he was making her feel.

Surely Naruto must have experience or maybe he simply read too many of Jiraya's books while he was away. Either way, she didn't care. She was here with him and him alone. She was his and at this moment he was hers.

His fingers in conjunction with his tongue were sending waves of pleasure up and down her spine and she was close to her climax. Her breath was becoming labored and he knew she was close.

He picked up the pace causing her to moan softly. Clearly she was holding back. Hinata would be far too embarrassed to let the neighbors know that she was in Naruto's apartment at this hour, let alone allow them to hear her moaning in pleasure from the wonderful things Naruto was doing to her body.

As her moans became more frequent Naruto continued. Alternating between licking, sucking and nibbling at her nerves while his fingers pushed faster in and out and she could hold on no more.

"Aahhh! Naruto-kun!" Her voice strained slightly as she tried to contain herself from screaming in pleasure.

Naruto continued slowly, dragging out the wave of pleasure that was engulfing her at the moment. He looked up at her as she came down from her high, trying to recoup her breath. He smiled to himself triumphantly, but he wasn't finished yet.

He dragged his tongue against her skin, trailing back up capturing her breast in his mouth. He sucked on it hungrily while he listened to her breathing as it slowly began to even out.

Hinata was overcome by pleasure and wanted to make him feel the way he was making her feel. Her mind was clouded with desire as she pushed him off of her and onto his back, catching him by surprise.

She straddled his hips and began attacking his neck with kisses as she dragged her palms firmly against his chest. She moved further down on him until she reached the band of his white boxers.

Hooking her fingers around the hem she pulled just enough to lick the skin beneath. Naruto shifted his weight onto his elbows curious to see what she was about to do.

She continued to tease his flesh as she began dragging down his boxers off of him. She tried not to stare as he sat there fully exposed before her eyes. She blushed at the sight and hesitated to continue.

Hinata had been in love with Naruto since childhood. And although she'd have to admit that she did daydream about kissing the blond, she'd been far too shy and maybe too innocent to fantasize beyond that, but she refused to lose her nerve and she continued.

She attempted to wrap her small hand around his width and decided to just go for it. Bringing her mouth to him, she quickly engulfed his tip giving it a quick suck and lick. He grunted in pleasure giving her more courage to continue. She ran her tongue around it coating him fully before once again letting him slide partially inside of her mouth.

The feeling of her soft lips around his length was mind-blowing and Naruto was enjoying every second of it. But he wanted more. He wanted her, fully.

He brought his hand to her face once again and coached her back up before once again pinning her beneath him. He placed himself between her and inserted a finger once again into her to make sure she was ready for what was to come.

He looked down at Hinata as she looked up into his eyes. Words were obsolete, she wanted this as much as he. Adding a second finger he pumped a few more times before positioning his length at her entrance.

Hinata closed her eyes and held on tight as he made his way into her slowly. She wrapped her legs around him while pulling him closer inside of her until he couldn't go any further.

He placed his weight on his elbow beside her and his hand on her hip for stability as he began to move against her wanting body.

Hinata moaned with every thrust he took into her. "Ngh….ahhh…Naruto-kun" Her hands found his hips as she attempted to pull him closer into her.

Naruto was becoming lost in desire as he began to pick up the pace.

Hinata braced herself against him as he continued to pound into the depths of her in his search for release. Her fingernails dug into his skin as pleasure burned wild within her. She ground her hips against him as much as she could as her insides begged to swallow him whole.

He was now thrusting into her with erratic movements and began to suck on her neck. Before she knew it pleasure was once again washing all over her body and suddenly she felt the warm sensation of him releasing within her as he sucked hard on her neck.

Surely she would have bruises in the morning, but that was something she'd be willing to put up with. After all, it would serve her as a reminder that this night was real, even if Naruto was too drunk to remember what had happened.

Regaining his composure Naruto pulled out and collapsed next to her still gasping for air.

Hinata looked over to him and he was beautiful. Lying there spent after having given her the best sex of her life, the only sex of her life, he was perfect. His whiskered cheeks, the way his chest heaved as he struggled to fill his lungs with air, his disheveled golden locks that attested to the pleasure filled night they had spent, all pure perfection and she wasn't ready to let go of this dream just yet.

She turned to her side leaning her head on his shoulder while draping her arm across his chest. He shifted to pull the covers over them and moved his arm underneath her head. Sleep quickly began to consume them both as Hinata laid there with her eyes closed holding her one true love.

Naruto looked over at the desk beside him where the picture of team seven stood. His team was finally whole and at this moment he felt complete with Hinata lying in his arms. He reached over to grab the picture frame looking once more at the pink haired kunoichi that he had chased blindly for all those years.

It was not like Naruto to give up once he had set his mind on a goal, however tonight he had realized that his goal wasn't the pinkette at all. He just wanted to feel accepted. And Hinata had done just that. He didn't know what was wrong with him when she found him, and she didn't pressure him into finding out. She was simply there for him no matter what his confusion was.

She had given all of her to him without asking for anything in return. She was truly selfless and he admired her for it.

With Sasuke back in the village and Hinata in his arms he was finally complete.

He placed the picture frame back on the desk face down. "Goodbye Sakura-chan" He had everything he wanted lying next to him in his bed, he didn't need his childhood distraction tonight.

.

.

.

**A/N: Reviews? Anyone?**

**I know it seems a bit short but I'm working on another fic and I'm saving some serious bed-rocking smuttiness for it. This just invaded my brain for some reason. **


End file.
